


琴师

by SekiGin



Series: 胭脂玉 [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 角色衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiGin/pseuds/SekiGin
Summary: 系列文，前篇请见《老鸨》，系列见合集《胭脂玉》*rps预警，角色衍生，主cp岑子默×杨修贤，zyl48及by48提及*民国设定，无具体年份，依然不定期掉落，预计四章左右完结，祝食用愉快~
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Series: 胭脂玉 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644745
Kudos: 1





	琴师

1.

东江的秋比上海要冷些，不下雨还好，天一旦阴起来，寒气就湿着大衣往骨缝里面钻。岑子默的膝盖年前受过伤，仗着自己年轻没当回事，如今才晓得厉害。

他忍着关节处的剧痛，走在一个中年人后面，见对方顺利拐进接头的暗巷，便状若无事的停在几步外的红薯摊，一边暖手一边警惕地瞄着四周。

“小伙子，你到底买不买？这边没生意，我得去邻街啦！”老摊主眉毛鼻子皱到一起，语气也老大不耐烦。

岑子默抱歉的笑笑，手伸进怀里正准备拿钱，却被一阵远远开来引擎声惊得动作一顿。他连忙从口袋里掏出预先准备好的三颗小鞭炮，点燃后抛到空中。

清脆而规律的爆裂声响给了巷内明确的撤退信号，眼见着街口日军的车辆冲得人群七零八落，连摊主都看出事态不妙，推车跑远，岑子默却咬咬牙，压低帽檐迎上去。直到敌军注意到他，他才一副被吓坏了的模样慌张奔逃起来。

果然，日本人没理会硫磺味尚未消散的巷口，一窝蜂地追上这个明目张胆的可疑人士，一时间枪声四起。

有血水溅在地上，不多时，大雨倾盆，洗去了一切踪迹。

很冷。

笨重的呢料外衣被扔在半路混淆视听，雨水打在伤口上，把外翻的皮肉洗得泛白，灰色衬衫湿成深黑，判断不出流了多少血。岑子默撑着一口气，七拐八拐甩掉追兵，却不知自己逃到了何处。

昏睡的意志挣扎着留住一丝清明，他只知道要往更偏僻更幽深的地方藏身。恍惚中，眼前出现一片荫荫绿色，他已经看不清那是什么东西。

越美丽的东西越危险，越安逸的去处越消磨心智，对于一个尚在成长中的战士来说，面对诱惑，该有的反应早已不是迎合，而是避而远之。

那片婀娜纤细的绿意如同话本里柳妖束腰的青纱，舒展着、滑腻着，仿佛可以包容一切伤痛，也吞噬一切隐秘。如若他还醒着，一定不会允许自己扎进那片竹林。可是当理智奄奄一息，被压制的本能便得以施展。

岑子默一路扶着手边光滑笔直的细杆，半跪着往前爬。好容易撞见一丝微红的光亮，便眼前一黑，彻底昏死过去。

2.

“你道是千金不为少，怎知我价值连城自富饶。区区阿堵何足道，休逞十万你缠腰。打开箱儿观百宝，瞽目的蠢驴你仔细瞧……”

“停！怒沉百宝箱，杜十娘是委屈和气愤的，你们骂得再解恨，脸上神情也不该爽快，她都灰心得想死了，懂吗？”岑父叉腰站在河滩上，板着脸喝到，“重来！”

被训得满脸菜色的小徒弟们瞥着船上的炊烟，挺着饿瘪了的肚子，依次张口：“你道是千金不为少，怎知我价值连城自富饶！”

“好，继续！”

“……但愿长江化长剑，斩尽了天下的无义男！百宝沉江孽根段，玉骨冰肌葬波澜。十娘沉冤天地鉴，千秋遗恨永绵绵。”

“子墨！侬快来搭把手！放饭啦！”

戏台边的少年连忙放下调弦的活计，利落起身。吊脚台子底下泊着的破船里钻出三两女子，热气腾腾的稀薄鱼汤和苇叶包着的糙面窝窝摆在河滩木棚里，不用招呼，就把用着功的师徒们呼啦啦引作一堆儿，再没了方才的讲究。

河腥、草香、京胡、水袖……这便是岑子默魂牵梦绕的童年记忆，并不缤纷，但足以流连。

岑子默没能继承父亲的嗓子，却天生一双好耳朵，随着戏班子走南闯北，帮忙料理各色乐器，一路上为了开眼界，跟着沾了一点西洋音乐。岑父最后在苏州河停下漂泊的脚步，本打算操练好了就到上海闯出片天地，却没逢着好光景。硝烟刮到黄浦江上，炮子儿轰烂了戏班子，苟活下来的少年渐渐走散，岑子默孤苦无依，只靠弹琴调音的手艺勉强度日。冷心冷情顾着温饱，国仇家恨都只能忍着，本以为此生只空留皮囊过活，孰料一朝星火燎原，他又有了归处。

说起来岑子默也不过是二十啷当的岁数，却为这燃燃星火中难得的暖意，为这光明自强的伟大抱负，生出至死不渝的信念。上头也看重他——电报设备和发报人才同样紧缺，一双超常灵敏的耳朵更是可遇不可求。

此次护送湘西来的同志到东江交接情报，报馆的伙伴们都叮嘱他速去速回。关社长连电报机的零件都给他认过了，只等“五叔”从延安来上海指导。

“今日灾难满，拨云见青天。”

心念一动，灵台归位，隐约便有唱词钻进耳朵，声音不大，却让昏睡的伤号打了个结实的激灵。

岑子默一双浓眉下的眼睛还没张开，忍不住先侧耳去听，却不是梦中那段《杜十娘》。

“想起当年落娼院，迎宾待客甚可怜。骗入洪洞身遭难，造成了冤狱险被刀残。到如今苍天睁开眼，仇报仇来、冤报冤。满面春风下堂转——”

好一段西皮流水，原来唱的是《玉堂春》。

岑子默久在洋场，终日弹着钢琴跟各路人交换消息，不曾想还能有一天，没等睡醒就能听见这样悦耳的腔调。他不禁露出点笑意来，手脚动了动准备起身，各处伤口却立马发作，他不敢再动，正打算掀开被子查看下自己的伤势，屋门就被打开了。

3.

“你们在做什么？”

两个少年进屋时，岑子默为试探来人是敌是友，便继续装晕，等到现在却变成骑虎难下的尴尬。

救他的两个少年先前仗着他没醒，你来我往聊了不少，是以岑子默不仅知道自己身处一间被主人遗忘两月有余的画室，更知道自己误打误撞进了烟花之地。而此时开腔的应该就是他们提到的杨老板，亦即“嘴硬的贤哥”。

刚才还大咧咧讲着“油画师生逸闻”的东东也吓了一跳：“贤哥，你咋来啦！……这是……昨天有个人倒在园子门口，好歹是条人命，我们就给捡回来了。”

君君在旁小声补充：“他伤得厉害，我们不知怎么安置，只好放到这里。这人烧了一夜，现在退烧了却没醒。我们原打算给他换完药就去同你商议。”

杨修贤走到绣床前去瞧，用着一惯带笑的语气叹了声：“模样倒是周正。”言罢撩着水红罗帐坐到床尾，“君君你接着拆纱布。我房里有一瓶白瓷装的药粉，东东去拿，顺便带点流食过来。”

东东答应着出去，又被杨修贤叫住：“这件事还有谁知道？”

东东连忙摆手：“只有我们仨。昨天轮到我和君君看门，雨下大时去收灯笼撞见的。他来历不明还伤成这样，我们也怕给园子惹上麻烦，所以没有声张。”

岑子默听得清楚，心中更加自责起来。暗道自己早前就不该装晕，远不如几位恩人开明大度、果敢心善。这样想着，眉头便不自觉的皱起。

“呀，是不是我手太重了？”君君刚巧把纱布拆到最后一层，眼见着渗出的鲜红血色，再一看岑子默的神情，吓得连忙停住动作。

“我来吧。”杨修贤在冷水盆里盥了手，没有动君君拆完的部分，而是避开渗血的肩膀，继续解腰腹上的药布。好在此处没伤到骨头，君君把伤口缝合得漂亮又细致，换上手边现成的药就足以应对。

“刚刚那出监堂会唱得不错。等医馆的宫先生来了，就按先前说的演给他看。”

君君递帕子的手明显顿了顿。

杨修贤拿过帕子擦血水，问：“有什么顾虑吗？”

“没、没有……”君君抿抿嘴，含糊着搪塞，杨修贤却不接茬。

“贤哥，我怕自己露怯。”秀气的少年连嗓音都是柔的，“咱们向来学的是昆曲和民间小调，这点京腔是我凭着当初在护士学校听过的印象照猫画虎，万一人家看不上，岂不砸了思美园的招牌？”

“不必想太多。”杨修贤揉了揉君君微卷的碎发，“思美园不是戏班，招牌不靠这个来立，你随意发挥就好。”

说完又觉得好笑似的，轻嗤一声：“姓宫的也是有趣，《玉堂春》最出名的分明是苏三起解，他却点名要听这段，非搞得像自己把谁救出火坑一样，顺便再骂骂我。君君，你是要离了我这恶鸨母去过好日子的，开心些。”

“贤哥，你别那样说自己，要是没你护着，君君活不到今日。我也知道，安排我出去是为我好，可是想到要与大家分别，心里就很舍不得。”

“用不着替我争气。出去以后别总惦着园子，照顾好自己最重要。你若从医，没准还能遇见小白或者小黑，也不算寂寞。”杨修贤把上半身的纱布都拆完了，听到门响一回头，就见东东已经拿了药瓶回来，还端着碗热乎乎的面汤。

4.

岑子默终究还是逼自己厚着脸皮不睁眼，被人扶着喂着吃了东西。

当晚，秋雷阵阵，晃得人心慌。岑子默想试着下床，奈何肩背腰腹都带着伤，不好使力，凭白折腾出一身热汗，却只能勉强翻个身侧躺。他行动不便，更不想连累陌生人冒险去找东江的组织，只能盯着屋里横七竖八的画架干着急。

一层秋雨一层凉，屋外又在淅淅沥沥的响，寒气浸得人难受。可是比起焦虑的神经和痛楚的伤口，膝盖那点不适倒显得微不足道了。

长夜难捱，皆因孤苦。想来这园中也都是身不由己的伤心人。白天里的对话不停回放，岑子默忽然很好奇，能够在风月中糊涂得如此清明的人，究竟长什么模样？

一盏烛火仿佛听到召唤，慢慢靠近。岑子默无来由的确定，那是杨修贤。

杨老板轻手轻脚进了屋来，把烛灯放在倒扣的涮笔筒上，踱着步子打量一圈，见东西都没有挪动，这才随手搬过一个木凳坐稳了。

岑子默隔着画架，只从缝隙里偷偷瞄了几眼，并没看清杨修贤的样貌，却从一闪而过的放松姿态和随风微动的纤长烛影里看出了对方自成一派的风流。再想细看时，只听对方轻轻一笑：

“朋友，给你喂汤的时候我就觉出不对了，还装呐？”

岑子默面皮微红，只好承认自己十分不君子的偷窥行径：“抱歉。杨老板光风霁月，我却一再以小人之心度君子之腹。”

“哟，读书人？说起话来一套套的。”杨修贤随口调侃。

岑子默赶紧解释：“见笑，我祖上是唱戏的，戏本子听多了，一紧张就会忍不住讲成语。”

杨修贤难得遇见个老实人，听他说什么都觉得有趣，嘴角忍不住上扬：“紧张什么？我无意探你底细，等你伤愈，思美园也不会留人。说到底不过是萍水相逢一场，你我都不必有什么顾虑。”

“……只是我这伤，怕要叨扰许久。”

“伤筋动骨一百天，往长了说也就至多一个冬天的事儿。不过我们园子不养吃白饭的，你有什么手艺没有？”

岑子默活动了一下完好无损的十指：“我会调琴。”

“好，别人问起来，我就说你是新招的琴师。可行？”

“行的。”

杨修贤甚至都没问他姓名，只定下在他园中的身份便起身告辞了。岑子默远远看着他的身影从画架间潇洒而过，到底没能一睹真容。

次日一早，岑子默又开始发烧。杨修贤把遮着帘布的画架都挪到墙根，伸手开了窗户。

湿漉漉的凉风吹进来，带着股藤蔓植物开败后的苦香。岑子默朦胧中觉得鼻息清凉，精神好了许多。等到再睁眼时，已是雨过天晴，只有一幅未干的油彩立在屋子中央。

5.

东东和君君轮流照顾了岑子默整整一月，他才终于可以下床走动。

又过了几天，变成每天都是东东过来送些饮食，岑子默问起君君，才知道他已经见过宫医生，就要走了。

离别当日，东江下了初雪。

岑子默吊起受伤的臂膀，支着腰一步一挪走到窗前，目送秀婉的恩人流着泪远去。

园中不知是什么规矩，男孩子出去时，必须一个人脚步不停的从屋门一直往前走，直到穿过竹林也不许回头。

好像要用这冷漠，斩断什么念想。

岑子默想着定下规矩的人，无端惆怅起来——他自从那夜之后便未能再见杨修贤，左右无事便去看屋中的画，却发现除了几张素描和入门的静物，便只有一幅又一幅的冷色荷塘。那天他醒来看到的半幅画，像是乘兴起笔，虽未描摹出大概，底色却还是雾蒙蒙的灰蓝一片。

为什么……这次不试着画完呢？

岑子默望着飞雪的青天，一时愣着，被路过的小廿撞个正着。

“你是新来的琴师？”

岑子默见他面色不虞，纳闷道：“是我，怎么了？”

小廿翻翻眼皮，把他从上到下打量了一遍：“贤哥让你住在画室里？”

岑子默想起装晕的时候听过的风流韵事，摸不准对方的意思，只能点点头。

“你别看贤哥没当回事，这间屋子可并不随便。你若是来蹭便宜，趁早离贤哥远一些。”

竟是将他和先前的画家想作一路人了。岑子默无奈：“我并非……”

小廿打断他：“今日有人走，贤哥免不了又要把人送到垂花门那里，然后独自抽一会儿烟。你若有心，就去看看。若是无意，就当我没说。”语毕头也不回的走了。

岑子默拖着半残的身子在细碎雪花中慢慢挪动。他倒不觉得被误会，也并没觉得受威胁，单纯只想看看，这个让多少人挂念却又不能明言的杨修贤，究竟会用怎样的表情面对离合悲欢。他甚至忘了，自己其实连人家长什么样都还不知道呢。

也无需知道。

他只走到半路，看到湖心亭中的人影，便停了下来。正如那一夜的烛火，此时雪中明灭的丁点光亮告诉他，那便是了。

岑子默觉得自己像某种飞虫，似乎有着生俱来的本能，总要奔着光热而去，看清自己所有的好奇。

这一次，杨修贤终于肯与他相视一笑：“让我想起 ** **《湖心亭看雪》**** 的故事了。”

明眸、丰唇、玉颈、纤腰。可是哪怕照着模子刻出来，也变化不出如此生动的眉眼和清透的笑容。多么神奇，这样天真的人儿，居然无端的妩媚。这样妩媚的人儿，竟生得如此天真。

过于美丽的事物都是危险的。

可杨修贤不是事物，他是有心有肺的人。

岑子默好半晌才把目光从那惑人的脸上移开，盯着他纤长手指间夹着的香烟：“还有吗？”

“有，只怕你抽不惯。”

岑子默见到烟盒，才知道这是“仙女牌”的女士烟。在杨修贤手里不算违和，自己拿着却过于纤细了些。烟草味比想象中还要淡，他深深吸了一口，从鼻腔里慢慢呼出，渐渐品出些趣味：“你送他们，怎么从不肯送远些？”

“ ** **人生若江湖，一晌贪欢。生世若飞花，何必断肠。**** ”杨修贤抬手接起一片雪花，“知道我为什么不问你名字吗？”

“因为问到了也未必是真的。”不待岑子默答言，他便自顾自接话，“既然是过客，便已预见分别。知道越少，分别就越没有负担。”

6.

初雪过后，琴师恢复得很好，修养不到半月，便开始给园中的少年们讲解乐理、调试琴音。他依旧住在画室里，杨老板的那半幅画却始终不曾有进展。

他们不常碰面，对话的机会更少。岑子默掐算着离别的时日，悄悄谱下曲子。他总想留下点什么，至于为何想要留……他思来想去，认为自己大约是想报恩吧。

曲子还没完成，杨修贤便来了画室。收留岑子默之后，他鲜少踏进此地，更没有这样突然、又这样莫名的来访过。

“你说你祖上是唱戏的，唱什么剧种？”

没有寒暄的提问，总带些审视意味，岑子默松弛了两月的神经重新绷紧：“京剧。”

“那你……你在东江靠什么营生？”

“我不是本地人。”岑子默直视着难得严肃的杨修贤，尽可能诚实的回答，“我在上海做琴师。钢琴师。”

杨修贤定定的看着他，末了笑了笑，像是庆幸，又像是自嘲。

岑子默心口猛地一跳，似有所感。

果然，杨修贤从怀里掏出一封手信：“你的家人写信给洪帮的罗浮生，委托他送你回家。他找你找了快俩月，没想到竟是被我金屋藏娇了。”

罗浮生听完墙根，眼见着杨修贤风风火火迎面而来，连忙道谢：“给杨老板添麻烦了。”

杨修贤没好气道：“罗非知道吗？”

罗浮生愣了愣：“什么？”

“我哥知道你参加革命了吗？”杨修贤难得动气，把玉面阎罗都唬得不敢嬉皮笑脸。

罗浮生挠挠头：“他那么聪明，大概已经知道了……”

“罗浮生，你是不是傻！”杨修贤眼圈都红起来，“你就算瞒着谁，你也不该瞒着他！我哥难道会拦你吗？你当他喝洋墨水就忘本了吗？”

“没有……”

“你宁可让他自己猜，也不肯说实话。怎么，就因为他聪明，他就活该替你担惊受怕？你有没有想过，若真的有一天你为了任务不辞而别，他该怎么办？你好歹要告诉他去哪找你吧！”

“你别生气……是我疏忽了，我现在立马回去坦白。”罗浮生说着就准备溜，想了想，又觉得杨修贤一番邪火来得并非没有缘故，转身问，“呃……说实话，这种身份是不是特别不讨喜？”

“自然不是最好的。”杨修贤的情绪稍稍下来，淡淡道，“但也不算坏。”

7.

次日一早，罗浮生和罗非一起来思美园接人。杨修贤给他们三人引荐完，便要抽身回房。罗非正准备开口，却见岑子默轻轻拉了一下杨修贤的手腕。

“我写了一首曲子，送你。”

杨修贤接过曲谱，没吭声。

岑子默咬了下嘴唇：“我大约会有些时日来不了东江。但我保证，必有重逢。”

“不必。”杨修贤转身，背对着他笑了笑，“你在园中做过琴师，就算报过恩了。”

罗非拿胳膊肘怼罗浮生，后者会意，拍了下岑子默：“该走了。”

“我叫岑子默。”岑子默看着杨修贤的背影，大声说，“遥岑远目的岑，子曰默而识之的子默。”

杨修贤回眸，浅笑着点头：“快走罢，我记住了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 文中加粗加黑字体引自剑网三同人歌曲《湖心亭》。  
> 两段戏词分别节选自京剧《杜十娘》和《玉堂春》，两个故事里的主角皆为青楼女子，引用到文中是为了影射杨修贤先前的经历、原本可能的结局，以及岑杨二人以后的一些展开。
> 
> 《杜十娘》的主角杜十娘，她与情郎私定终身，资助其进京赶考，被鸨母百般刁难之下仍然拒不接客，还用私房钱赠予情郎替自己赎身。另外悄悄攒了一匣珠宝，想着如果对方父母看不起他俩，还可以拿这些作嫁妆，替丈夫挣点脸面。哪知与情郎乘船返乡途中，对方贪图富商千两纹银，转手把她卖了，她心灰意冷，怒沉宝箱，然后含恨投江。  
> 《玉堂春》的主角名叫苏三，也是先有情郎赶考而去，后有鸨母奸计暗算。她被卖予别人做妾，又被谋害亲夫的正室栽赃死罪，所幸审讯时遇见已经做官的情郎，冤情得以昭雪，她与情郎也重修旧好，二人明媒正娶结为夫妇。
> 
> 另外，本文提到的《湖心亭看雪》，是我最喜欢的一篇文言散文，作者是明朝才子张岱。此文意境很符合我所追求的处世美学，而对于缘分与邂逅，我所理解的一期一会也正是如此。附原文如下——  
> 崇祯五年十二月，余住西湖。大雪三日，湖中人鸟声俱绝。是日更定矣，余拏一小舟，拥毳衣炉火，独往湖心亭看雪。雾凇沆砀，天与云与山与水，上下一白。湖上影子，惟长堤一痕、湖心亭一点、与余舟一芥，舟中人两三粒而已。  
> 到亭上，有两人铺毡对坐，一童子烧酒炉正沸。见余，大喜曰：“湖中焉得更有此人！”拉余同饮。余强饮三大白而别。问其姓氏，是金陵人，客此。及下船，舟子喃喃曰：“莫说相公痴，更有痴似相公者！”


End file.
